onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26575165-20171215115606/@comment-26575165-20171216000541
ShishiSonson21 a écrit : Greenn06 a écrit : Ben non je me contredis pas. C'est logique, si Jack = Neko relais Inua alors Jack > Duc seul (Neko ou Inuarashi) sur du long terme (d'autant qu'il n'est plus question d' un avantage relais). Mais il n'y a aucunes preuves lol, c'est même le contraire quoi.. ^^ Il n'y à aucune preuves ? On lit pas le même manga apprament. Tu doit juste être plus très sur des propos que tu tenais au debut de ce topic au vue du nombre importants d'arguments qui te sont baloncé et ceux par plusieurs personne :p Débat clos pour ma part. On a juste pas la même analyse (mon analyse qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota jusqu'ici). Quant à cette façon de contre argumenter à ma réponse développée, je la trouve pas terrible.. Mais soit, débat clos si tu veux. -- -- -- Phénix Marco "Bah justement, je n'avais pas été voir la page d'après mais c'est encore plus clair que ce n'était pas du 1 VS 1. NOUS n'avons pas pu battre Jack et Jack a été incapable de battre l'un de NOUS donc je ne les vois pas affronter Jack seul." Tout comme wanda sous entendrait que Jack à attaqué les autres minks sans succès dans la mêlée (c'est du donnant donnant là).. on est pas d'accord ? "Par ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas le débat d'égalité de Nekomamushi - Inuarashi (se relayant ou pas) et Jack. En se relayant, ils ont été incapables de le battre. Déjà une preuve que ce n'est pas très égal comme combat en ce qui me concerne pour un 1 VS 1." Tout comme Jack en à été incapable aussi. C'es vrai que ce n'est pas très égal et ça fait d'ailleurs parti d'un avantage certain que j'accorde à l'égalité que j'établis moi même (une preuve de supériorité de Jack d'un véritable 1 Vs 1 contre un duc sur le long terme). En se relayant et dans ses conditions, ils ont combattu à l'arrêt Jack. Après ok on peut spéculer sur l'éveil ou sur Jack qui se retenait etc .. mais c'est pour moi un fait indiscutable. "Ensuite, on a clairement à deux reprises, Wanda qui parle de Jack VS ILS, NOUS. Tu dis toi-même que les Minks avaient le dessus plus haut mais malgré cela, ils n'ont pas battu Jack. Et Wanda dit NOUS, en sachant qu'elle est vraisemblablement une Mousquetaire à l'instar de Carrot. Si jamais, ça limite à un groupe, c'est les Mousquetaires et les Ducs." Je vois plutôt l'utilisation de 2 nous et pas d'un "ils" : "we were unable to suppress Jack himself" Et "Jack was equally unsucessful in defeating Either of us" "Clairement, pour moi, c'est un faux débat à partir du moment où une égalité est apparue en plusieurs contre 1. Après, ils se seraient battus en duo... là, je ne dis pas." Jack n'est pas seul, wanda parle d'un armée sans fin comparable à des zombies (plus sheepshead). Et d'après elle toujours, en les combattant, Jack n'est parvenu à vaincre aucun d'entre eux (1 partout). -- -- -- -- Contributeur 176.15.0.196 L'impatience de Jack est un parmis certains arguments mentionnés ici. "Faut prendre en compte que si il avait été aussi impatient que les gens le prétendent Jack ne se serait pas embarassé à les combattre pendant 5 jours et aurait utilisé directement le gaz après avoir constaté le relais des 2 ducs lui ayant résistés durant la première journée de combat avec les minks." Oui mais Jack à aussi montré qu'il était très tétu, qu'il fonce sans réfléchir (au premier abord), qui semble compter majoritairement sur sa force personnelle. "De plus il est bien dit que les minks ont la main sur le combat vs les troupes de jack mais qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir le dessus sur jack lui-même." Tout comme Jack n'est parvenu à rien face aux autres minks importants. L'armée de Jack était désavantagé certes, néanmoins cette armée est toujours présente, à un certains poids dans l'équation que je fais. "En fait jack lui-même rééquilibré le combat entre les 2 parties qui pourtant penché en faveur des minks à cause de la faiblesse de ses troupes." Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je dis, équilibre :) d'où la quasi égalité (qui ne tient qu'à moi peut être) que je fais et cela en prenant en compte les bénéfices du relais.